<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The world was made for two by UnproblematicMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833468">The world was made for two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe'>UnproblematicMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enemies with Benefits [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting in Bridgebardrew, Aziraphale and Crowley rearrange their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enemies with Benefits [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Top Crowley Library</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The world was made for two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a short story to give our two favourite celestials their happy ending for this universe. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read, leave kudos and/or comments. I hope you enjoy the last part.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time passed quicker than Aziraphale had expected. Of course he had known before that Crowley was good company, but spending a whole afternoon with him cemented this view.</p><p>Aziraphale found the Mustard Museum to be quite interesting. Crowley visibly did not but behaved himself. Only now and again he would whisper a sarcastic comment into Aziraphale’s ear, making the angel smile or giggle. Sometimes Aziraphale joked back, experiencing a giddy feeling when he made Crowley laugh.</p><p>As the tour ended, Aziraphale was sure Crowley would want to leave quickly. But as Aziraphale passed the Museum’s shop with a wistful look, Crowley stopped him.</p><p>“Where are you going, angel?” he said with a grin. “Don’t tell me you don’t want to have your own mustard tasting at home.”</p><p>Aziraphale did not know what to say. Luckily he did not have to say anything because Crowley just put his hand against the small of Aziraphale’s back and stirred him through the crowd and towards the shop. Aziraphale’s face grew hot at the simple yet intimate gesture. It took all his self-control not to circle his arm around Crowley’s waist and press closer against him.</p><p>Tonight, Aziraphale reminded himself. He would be in Crowley’s safe and warm embrace tonight. For now the hand on his back had to suffice.</p><p>“So,” Crowley’s voice ripped him out of his pondering. “The ‘Classic Collection’? The ‘Sweet Temptation Pack’? Or ‘The Spicy Six’?”</p><p>The boyish smile on Crowley’s face had Aziraphale’s breath catch in his throat and again, he failed to answer.</p><p>“Erm…,” he just said.</p><p>“You’re right!” Crowley nodded. “When in Bridgebardrew, do as… erm, Bridgebardrewers… Bridgebardrewians do.”</p><p>Crowley winked at Aziraphale, stacked three six-packs of Mustard and carried them to the checkout where the pleased looking shop manager greeted him.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Aziraphale stared after Crowley.</p><p>Oh, bugger.</p><p>Ten minutes later they were back outside. After stashing the mustard in the Bentley, they went to a nice little tea house. Crowley listened patiently - if a bit amused – to Aziraphale’s collected knowledge about tea.</p><p>At one point Crowley looked out of the window at the darkening sky and then at his watch.</p><p>“Getting late,” he said. “Let’s go back to the B&amp;B.”</p><p>Hiding his disappointment behind a smile, Aziraphale agreed. He would have liked to explore the lovely town with Crowley by his side a little further but this day had already been more than he could have asked for and Aziraphale was not going to push his luck. Especially since an early night in with Crowley was not a bad prospect.</p><p>After a short drive they returned to their current abode and together they entered the building. Just as the door closed behind them, Tiffany, one of the establishment’s employees, came down the stairs.</p><p>She smiled and winked at Crowley. When Aziraphale saw how Crowley took off his glasses and returned the flirty mimics, his heart dropped a bit. But he shook the feeling off. Crowley was an extremely handsome man and free to return the advances of pretty women if he felt like it.</p><p>Trying to get back into his former good mood, Aziraphale reminded himself that Crowley was going to spend the night with him.</p><p>“Should we order some wine?” he asked while he patted his trousers for the room keys, but Crowley shook his head.</p><p>“That won’t be necessary.”</p><p>“Wine is not necessary?” Aziraphale asked with a smile. “I didn’t expect you of all people to speak those wor… oh!”</p><p>Upon entering the room, Aziraphale froze.</p><p>The table had been extended and pushed closer to the window. It was set for a dinner for two with fish, pasta and white wine.</p><p>“Not bad,” Crowley said, checking his watch. “Tiffany and I make a good team, timing-wise.”</p><p>Aziraphale turned around, giving Crowley a look of disbelief.</p><p>“You organised this?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>With a smug grin, Crowley kicked the door shut and sauntered over to the table. He grabbed the wine bottle and began to open it.</p><p>“Wellllll,” he said. “I had the feeling, you’d appreciate some companionable activities before we get to the more primal activities.”</p><p>Again the charming smile and the mischievous wink had Aziraphale’s cheeks heat up.</p><p>“Why would you…?”</p><p>“I’m not an idiot, Aziraphale,” Crowley said while he uncorked the bottle. “Okay, at first I didn’t get it. I was surprised. You’re one clever bastard. Too clever to leave behind such obvious trails.”</p><p>Aziraphale swallowed.</p><p>“At first I thought, you must really think the order to be dangerous and therefor were careless,” Crowley continued as he filled the wine glasses. “But you weren’t. You must have known they’re harmless before leaving London.”</p><p>Biting his lips, Aziraphale turned towards the window. Not daring to meet Crowley’s eye, he stared at the sky, painted red by the sinking sun.</p><p>Suddenly there was a large warm hand on his shoulder and a glass filled with white wine in front of his face. After a short moment of hesitation, Aziraphale accepted the wine and faced Crowley.</p><p>Crowley took a sip of his beverage. There was a very complacent look on his face and roguish glint in his golden eyes as they focused on Aziraphale over the rim of the glass.</p><p>“You missed me, angel,” he said. “So you lured me here.”</p><p>Embarrassed, Aziraphale wanted to look away but was transfixed on Crowley’s handsome face.</p><p>“I suppose I did,” he admitted. “After the… incident at the hospital you did not come to visit anymore, but I could feel you nearby. I wondered if you had gotten bored and…”</p><p>“… and a little angel chase would get me interested again?” Crowley finished, a broad smile on his face.</p><p>“Something like that,” Aziraphale mumbled into his glass before taking a swig of wine.</p><p>When he lifted his gaze, Crowley was still watching him. The demon sighed.</p><p>“You didn’t bore me,” he said, almost fondly. “At the hospital… it did no longer feel like we were former enemies, fucking now and again. It seemed like we, erm, actually like each other. And I hate to admit it, but that scared me.”</p><p>“Oh?” It was all Aziraphale managed to say.</p><p>“Yeah, and while I followed you here, I started thinking,” Crowley continued. “What’s the problem with that? Heaven and Hell no longer have a say in our lives. So what if we are friends?”</p><p>“It’s not that our former employers would have appreciated us sleeping with each other either,” Aziraphale deadpanned.</p><p>“But that’s what I’m talking about,” Crowley said. “We don’t let them dictate who we sleep with. Why let them dictate who we are friends with?”</p><p>“So, you want to be friends?”</p><p>“Why not?” Crowley asked. “I like you, angel. Not that I don’t appreciate your arse – I really do. I mean, I really really really appreciate that sweet round…”</p><p>“I get your point.”</p><p>“Right, erm,... so I like having sex with you,” Crowley said. “But I also enjoy your company. And since you went out of your way to get me here and spend time with me, I suspect the feeling is mutual.”</p><p>On the night Crowley was talking about Aziraphale, too, had had the feeling something had shifted between them. Well, he was sure something had changed about his feelings for the demons, much more than he dared to tell Crowley. But it was a pleasant surprise to find that Crowley at least no longer saw an adversary in him.</p><p>“I very much enjoy your company, Crowley,” Aziraphale said with a smile. “I’d like to be friends.”</p><p>“Great,” Crowley said, lifting his glass. “Friends with benefits then.”</p><p>Aziraphale tilted his head and frowned in concentration.</p><p>“Benefits?” he repeated. “I assume we’re not talking about social security and welfare here?”</p><p>Snorting, Crowley pressed a kiss on Aziraphale’s lips.</p><p>“You sure are something, angel,” he chuckled. “Come on, let’s eat.”</p><p>*</p><p>Aziraphale was laying on his side, Crowley’s right hand around Aziraphale’s cock, the left between the angel’s arse cheeks, opening him up. Aziraphale was convinced he was prepared well enough, but Crowley seemed to enjoy torturing him. It could have been hours by now that Crowley’s dexterous finger slid in and out of Aziraphale and kept his cock hard and dripping without granting release.</p><p>Desperate pleas had long turned into helpless whimpers and moans, now and then answered by a dark and smug chuckle. Aziraphale was completely helpless – physically and emotionally he was at Crowley’s mercy. But Aziraphale did not mind.</p><p>With Crowley he was safe.</p><p>The feeling of being protected and cherished was something Aziraphale had only experienced with Crowley. Even back in Heaven there was only an overall sense of security and this, too, had disappeared when Aziraphale had been put on Earth.</p><p>Even though Aziraphale loved this world and its inhabitants, he had often been scared. Among humans he was the only one of his kind, among his kind he was the only one who loved humans. Aziraphale had been alone most of his life which could be terrifying in such a large universe.</p><p>But Crowley, Crowley was like him. Not in every sense of course, but when it came to his place in the world and his relationship to those who were supposed to be his kin, he came pretty close. Crowley understood Aziraphale and Aziraphale understood Crowley. Not always. But often.</p><p>Crowley knew him, but did not judge or despise him. Quite the opposite. Just today he had declared that he wanted to be Aziraphale’s friend. Aziraphale may have hoped for something beyond this, but this was more than he had dared to ask.</p><p>A nose brushing along his shoulders interrupted Aziraphale’s thoughts.</p><p>“You okay, angel?” Crowley asked. “You’ve gone little quiet.”</p><p>Aziraphale wanted to answer, but an unexpected brush along his prostate turned his words into a deep and long groan.</p><p>“Ah, that’s better!” Crowley said, very happy with himself. “Are you ready to beg for my cock yet?”</p><p>“I’ve…oh, Lord… been… readyyyyy… to-hoo beg for hours,” Aziraphale pressed out. “But…ahhh, you won’t let me… fiend.”</p><p>“Oh, terribly sorry,” Crowley said in mock sympathy but ceased his motions. “Let’s hear it then.”</p><p>With a sigh Aziraphale changed the angle of his head to face Crowley. He tried for an indifferent expression, but was sure he failed. His manhood was pulsating and dripping, his entrance loosened and wet, his whole body taut with arousal and his vision hazy.</p><p>“Would you please fuck me?” he asked, the sarcastic tone he attempted to use coming out as desperate begging .</p><p>Crowley all but purred at that. Immediately he lay beside Aziraphale, pressed his chest against the angel’s back and curled around him like a serpent.</p><p>“How could I say no to this?” he whispered and applied a light bite to Aziraphale’s shoulder.</p><p>Another moan fell from Aziraphale’s lips as the blunt head of Crowley’s cock breached him. While Crowley entered Aziraphale, he took hold of the angel’s member and kissed his neck, whispering encouragements, some sweet, some dirty.</p><p>Crowley took Aziraphale slowly, every movement a deliberate roll of his hips, every thrust a well-aimed hit against Aziraphale’s special spot. In sync his stroke Aziraphale’s cock, knowing exactly how to touch him, almost better than Aziraphale himself.</p><p>After a while Crowley picked up pace and Aziraphale felt the familiar, nearly giddy, excitement at the prospect of not only his own climax – Crowley would never leave him unsatisfied – but also Crowley’s. Aziraphale loved being marked by the demon, outside by Crowley’s teeth and nails, inside by his hot essence.</p><p>“Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered under his breath when his lover’s hips began to stutter against his arse.</p><p>“Angel.” Crowley’s strokes became faster and rougher, but never too much.</p><p>With each other’s names on their lips they came together, Aziraphale over Crowley’s hand, Crowley in Aziraphale’s channel.</p><p>For a moment they lay still, just breathing and staring into the dark room. Then Crowley pulled out, groaning, and cleaned them both with a small miracle. Despite his exhaustion, Aziraphale turned around in Crowley’s arm and pressed his lips on the demon’s. Crowley pulled him closer and returned the tender kiss.</p><p>When the long day and the passionate night caught up with them, Crowley pulled the blanket over them and they fell asleep, entangled with each other.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A few months later</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>With a content sigh Crowley decided that he no longer hated winters. Granted, this was the first good winter he experienced, but it was extremely good.</p><p>This one was as cold and dreary as most winters were, but still it was not the same.</p><p>For one, Crowley did not sit in his own flat, large and wide and empty, the walls just as grey as the winter sky, but in a cosy bookshop. He was surrounded by shelves of dark old wood, in midst of a welcoming mess of paper and clutter in a room filled with a warm orange glow, the cool and dreary winter day successfully locked out.</p><p>For two, Crowley was not alone. Aziraphale was busy at the moment, but still he filled the whole shop with his presence, full of warmth and kindness. Crowley should find this appalling but didn’t.</p><p>Yes, winter was very nice, spend in a homey place with a glass of wine and in the company of an angel.</p><p>After deciding to spend time together outside of their “arrangement”, Crowley’s life had improved. Aziraphale was educated, smart, surprisingly funny and just enough of a bastard to be worth liking. In short, a much better conversational partner than any demon or angel Crowley had ever met.</p><p>It simply worked. Crowley and Aziraphale had just enough interests in common to find things to do together and just enough difference in taste to banter about it.</p><p>Crowley dared hoping that his own presence had changed Aziraphale’s life for the better as well. At least Aziraphale seemed happy.</p><p>Speaking of cute angels. Mumbling to himself Aziraphale came around a bookshelf and stared at a list in his hand. Crowley pretended to be engrossed in an old newspaper. But when Aziraphale came close enough, Crowley dropped the paper and grabbed Aziraphale by the waist.</p><p>With triumphant laughter he pulled the squealing angel on his lap and into a kiss. Quickly Aziraphale stopped struggling and became an eager participant. When he moved away, he shot Crowley a disapproving yet fond look.</p><p>“Dear, if you won’t let me work, I will have to ask you to leave,” Aziraphale said.</p><p>A dramatic expression on his face, Crowley gasped.</p><p>“Send me out into the cold?” he asked with a scandalized voice. “A rather cruel attitude for an angel, don’t you think?”</p><p>“It would be,” Aziraphale said, unfazed. “Towards a poor homeless man, not towards a demon with a fancy flat in Mayfair and a car worth a small house.”</p><p>Smiling, Crowley tangled his fingers in Aziraphale’s hair and pulled lightly to bare Aziraphale’s neck. Between sweet kisses to the sensitive skin there, Crowley pleaded with Aziraphale.</p><p>“Come on, angel,” he said. “Would you really kick me out? Could you live with yourself?”</p><p>Crowley could feel the vibrations of Aziraphale’s appreciative hum as he caressed the angel’s neck.</p><p>“Well, behave yourself and I won’t have to,” Aziraphale said with a sigh. “I love you, but you sure know how to make a nuisance of yours…”</p><p>They both froze.</p><p>Crowley could feel Aziraphale go taut in his embrace, but Crowley was busy with his own racing thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>Aziraphale had spoken those words so freely, genuinely and naturally. They rang true – in more than one way.</p><p>Slowly, Crowley left the safe and warm hiding place in the slope of Aziraphale’s neck. He moved his head to meet Aziraphale’s eyes and his heart ached as he saw the mortified expression on the angel’s pretty face. A thin veil of tears lay over the beautiful blue eyes and his lips were shaking.</p><p>“Crowley, I…I… didn’t,” Aziraphale stuttered. “I don’t expect you to… please… there is no pressure… I accept that you… you know. Please don’t…”</p><p>Usually it would be adorable to witness the normally so articulate angel battle the words, but Crowley hated seeing Aziraphale so distressed.</p><p>With one large hand Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s face while the other made a soothing motion through the blond hair. He pulled Aziraphale close for a chaste kiss and shushed him. Then he pressed their foreheads together.</p><p>“It’s okay, angel,” he whispered. “I won’t run away.”</p><p>Aziraphale swallowed and nodded.</p><p>“Okay,” he said quietly.</p><p>They sat in silence, leaning against each other, Crowley still stroking Aziraphale’s curls.</p><p>“Angel,” he said after a while. “I… it’s hard for me to say it. Feels strange when I try, but… Same. I feel the same.”</p><p>Now it was Aziraphale who broke the contact. Lifting up his head, he looked into the demon’s face.</p><p>“You do?” he asked.</p><p>Crowley smiled.</p><p>“How could I not?” he asked fondly, twirling a blond strain in his fingers. “You’re the best thing in my life.  Coming here, asking for permission fuck you? Great idea! Following you, suggesting we’d be more than sex partners? Best idea I’ve ever had. And I had some amazing ideas during my time here.”</p><p>A playful glint appeared in Aziraphale’s eyes, Crowley could practically see the sarcastic comment dancing on the angel’s lips. But it didn’t come. Instead Aziraphale leant down to kiss Crowley again.</p><p>“Hmm,” Crowley purred in satisfaction. “You know that now you’ll never get rid of me, right? I’ll stay right here, making a nuisance of myself.”</p><p>Aziraphale let out a dramatic sigh before giving Crowley a bright smile.</p><p>“I’m looking forward to it, dearest.”</p><p><br/>The End</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>